xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolai Technus
Nicolai Technus is a ghost villain in the cartoon Danny Phantom. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Powers and Abilities Powers * Standard ghost powers: '''As any other ghost he has intangibility, invisibility, flight, and overshadowing (usually used on machines). * '''Superhuman Strength: He is almost as strong as Danny. When possessing machinery to create a robot body, his strength level increases. * Technopathy: Technus' main power is his ability to telepathically command and control machinery and computers. With this, he can animate electronic devices, convert harmless machines into weapons, or combine them into a larger form, usually a battlesuit. ** Machine Summoning/Apporting: He has also demonstrated being able to conjure machines out of thin air1. ** Machine Overshadowing: 'Technus is also able to possess machinery, traveling through wiring and other channels between devices, as well as becoming part of a computer program like he did when he became part of a video game in 2. He is also shown able to posses machines and give them great powers, as well as his own standard ghost powers. ** '''Updating Power: '''In ''"Identity Crisis", Danny inadvertently deletes the game where Technus is imprisoned in, freeing him into the computer's hard drive. Once he was in there, he started updating himself with the data he found to become "Technus 2.0", getting not only a new and better look but also greater powers. *** 'Upgrading: '''As he was able to upgrade his own body, Technus had demonstrated the ability to upgrade any form of technology 3 as he did with Valerie's suit in order to keep Danny distracted. ** '''Lightning Rod Summoning: '''As seen in ''"Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" Technus is able to summon a lightning rod that is able generate electricity. Also, as seen in "Secret Weapons" it is seen being capable of projecting beams of electricity and can act as a power source of unlimited energy. * '''Ghost Ray: He is also able to fire green and blue ghost rays. While in his battle suits he can also fire purple and blue blasts. * Electric Ghost Shield: He can create green ghost shields that resemble circuit boards, he can also use his shields to entrap things, and electrocute them. * Electrokinesis: In his upgraded form, Technus has demonstrated the ability to control electricity, absorbing it and wielding it at will. He also becomes stronger and faster, and his ghost rays change in color from green to blue. This power is seen in "Identity Crisis", "The Fright Before Christmas", and''"Flirting With Disaster".'' ** Ghost Stinger: '''He uses his electric powers to electrocute Danny until he returns to human form. * '''Electrical Wires and Data Form: In "Flirting With Disaster" it is also revealed that he is capable of altering his physical composition into electrical wires and cords, as well as crack computer codes and transform himself into data. Abilities * Genius level intellect: Under any aspect a real genius. He has a greater intellect and knowledge about technology and possibly other fields of science. Technus has constructed hundreds of devices, and hacked a ten thousand codex firewall in just a few days. Thereby Technus' most dangerous weapon is his genius-level intellect. * Indomitable Will: He is virtually unstoppable in his drive towards any given goal. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Criminals Category:Technopath Category:Armor Users Category:Army of Darkness Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Lightning Style Category:Cyborgs Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Intangibility Category:Apport Category:Cybernaut Category:Flight Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Indomitable Will Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Possession Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Genius Category:Electrokinesis Category:Scientists